Remembering
by VicStar95
Summary: Emotional fluff. The Doctor is alone and about to regenerate, he takes a tour of the Tardis and remembers good times.


Ok, yes this is soppy fluff but I had this in my head and had to write it down. Before I forget I don't own Doctor Who, which is a shame cause I wouldn't have got rid of the 10th Doctor or Donna. Anyway, enjoy, please review, be as harsh as you want. :P

* * *

**Remembering **

The Doctor paced around the console, knowing that this would be the last time he walked around the humming core in this body. The regeneration had started in earnest, it had given him time to say goodbye but now it was beginning to simmer and would soon come to the boil. But, before it did he wanted to look around his Tardis, his only constant companion through time and space, just one more look with these eyes. He turned away from the controls and began his final tour of the endless halls. The mournful Tardis sang to his soul as he passed room after room, the lonely sound mingling with the last echo's of the Ood's farewell. He passed through the library, a room with a ceiling out of sight and a roaring fire, glanced into the kitchen, a room that could change from a restaurant- sized kitchen to a tiny kitchenette in seconds. Passed his room, it was dark, soon to change to suit his new personality and form. He reached the three doors at the end of the hall, usually there was only one but the Tardis had reinstated his companion's rooms. As he passed the first door it swung open slowly, enveloping the Doctor in a soft pink light and the smell of roses, it wasn't what the Doctor wanted though and he passed it by, the next door stood ajar, he pushed it gently and it opened with a creak, this room emitted a soft blue light and the smell of the sea and lavender fields. The Doctor closed the door behind him with a sigh, and the moment passed. Slowly, reverently, the Doctor approached the last door, it was always there, the Tardis had left it be, knowing how the Doctor felt. He stood in front of the door and it opened gently inwards and the Doctor, standing in the doorway, was bathed in a golden glow. He sniffed, and Donna's fragrant smell washed over him, calming his rapidly beating hearts. As if enchanted, the Doctor seemed to glide into the room. All around him the Tardis hummed happily, knowing that this soft memory was calming her saddened companion. The Doctor crossed to the bed and sank onto it, deep in thought.

His companions, his bright, shining companions had given him so much; Rose had taught him that despite his age, despite what he had been through and what he had done he could still be loved. Martha, whom he had put through so much had taught him that love hurt, both ways. He had still been pining after Rose and had had no idea that his new friend had fallen for him. He had driven her away, and had lost someone else. Then, above all chance he had met Donna again, the feisty bride who had taken his mind off Rose and made him laugh, he still remembered that first meeting, still felt her hand on his cheek as she slapped him, still remembered her laugh.

Against all hope they had met again and she came with him, travelling the vortex together. Unlike all before her Donna appreciated the burden of a Timelord and had helped him to bear it. He didn't know when he had relised. When he thought about it he knew that he had known all along, deep in his soul.

She had given him someone to love, but, before he had had a chance to accept it himself, let alone share it she had been torn away. Her passing had been the hardest of times, for that brief brilliant moment, the console room packed with his friends, his children of time. For the first time they had all been gathered together in the same place, he remembered standing back, leaning against the column, Donna at his side as always. Back in reality the Doctor leant back slightly and, running his hand through his hair he returned to thoughts. They became darker as he remembered that final farewell, his Donna, his precious Donna hadn't glanced at him twice. As he had walked away from his dearest of friends and her family, Wilf standing on the step, watching him disappear. Again. It had felt as if his hearts had been torn out. Unlike those before her, there was nothing to distract the Doctor from Donna's demise, after Rose there was Donna, after Martha there was the Titanic, but then, there was no one.

A spasm shook the Doctor and he rose, swaying slightly as he did so. He paused in the doorway and turned to survey the room once more, finally he left, closing the door behind him as he did so. As he walked back towards the console room, towards his fate the door behind him faded into nothing.

As he returned into the central pillar the image again sprang unbidden into his mind's eye. The room, this same room full to bursting of his friends and companions, before he could remember more he was distracted by a burst of pain, he managed to gasp out a few words, trying to keep a hold of the memory. "I don't want to go." Then the world turned black.


End file.
